


5 Times Fitz Said That Jemma Had Cold Hands (And One Time He Didn't)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5 times + 1, Academy Era, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s03e18 The Singularity, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Some minor angst in the middle, mainly fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been five times in Leo Fitz's life that he comments on the fact that Jemma Simmons has cold hands, and there was also one time that he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Fitz Said That Jemma Had Cold Hands (And One Time He Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me in the car today while I was going out to meet a friend who I've not seen in months. Thanks for checking out and I hope that you enjoy this!

 

 

> 1

The first time that Fitz realised that Jemma had cold hands was when they were working on a project together, a number of weeks after they got paired up at the Academy. They were still in the lab, the hours slowly passing them by when they both reached out for the beaker, their hands over lapping.

“Simmons?” he asked, slightly uncertain about the position that their hands were currently in.

She looked down, confusion now also spreading across her face. It wasn’t as if that position wasn’t nice. It was. It was extremely nice. But there was also something about it, something that she couldn’t place her finger on. “Oh,” was all she said instead.

“Are you… is everything okay?”

She scrunched up her face in confusion (and Fitz couldn’t help but notice just how adorable it was). “What would… why wouldn’t I be okay Fitz?”

He looked at her, paused for a moment. “Your hands, they’re really cold.”

 She laughed, turning to smile at him. “Oh that, it’s, I just have naturally cold hands.”

He nodded, taking this as an acceptable answer.

It also took them another moment to realise that his hand was still resting on top of hers.

 

 

 

> 2

A number of years later was the second time that Fitz commented on the fact that Jemma Simmons’ hands weren’t the warmest in the world.

He was teaching her to make shortbread, a Fitz family recipe, and again, they both reached for something, this time a wooden spoon.

Her hand landed on top of his this time, and it was just like that first time their hands had touched, reaching for the beaker.

Except it was more than nice this time.

It caused butterflies in her stomach, and it was in that moment that she decided that the love that she felt for him… It was something more than platonic, something more than you should feel for your best friend.

She was just about to say something, to comment the feelings that she had had for so long now when Fitz spoke first.

“Your hands are still freezing, you know that?”

 

 

 

> 3

It didn’t take long for her to slide his jacket off, and then shrug off her own.

Her hands make their way to his shirt, pulling the ends free from his trousers, then playing with his tie before finally running through his hair and down his cheeks.

“Jemma,” he breathes, reaching up and taking her hands in his own.

“Yeah?” Her voice is slightly breathless and full of excitement.

Their foreheads touching, he says, “You’re hands are freezing.”

She laughs at this, knowing that this was coming. “Are they?” he helps raise her hands to her cheeks, the backs pressed against them. “Oh. They’re like little ice buckets, aren’t they?”

He takes them back in his own, breathing into them as if to warm them up. Another laugh comes from Jemma.

“Do you think you can brave it?” she asks, looking at him with such love.

“I’ll do my best to power through,” he replies, as they lean in to kiss again, Jemma allowing herself to fall back on the bed.

 

 

 

> 4

Despite all the doctors said; all their insistences that she would be okay, that her body was recovering from the bullet it had taken to the abdomen, it still hurt Fitz to see her lying there, asleep.

Her.

Jemma.

His Jemma.

His fiancée.

There was so much that he wanted to say to her.

_I love you._

_You scared me._

_Please don’t do that again._

_I couldn’t live if you didn’t._

When her eyes finally fluttered open an hour later, her hand still in his, he brought it to his lips, placing a delicate kiss to it, and finally decided on something. “Your hands are still like little ice buckets.”

 

 

 

> 5

Beautiful wasn’t even an adequate word to describe her on their wedding day.

As soon as the doors opened, as soon as he saw her, tears were already making tracks down his face.

Once she met him at the altar, she reached out, taking his hands in her own. “Fitz,” she whispered. “You’re going to make me ruin my makeup.”

He shook his head, and used the one hand that he had freed to wipe one of her tears away, taking her in, the woman that was to be his wife.

The woman that he was to spend the rest of his life with.

“Jemma,” he whispered, rubbing reassuring circles on the back of her hands, covered by the lace of her wedding dress.

“Yes?” She breathed the question.

“Your hands are still cold.” He gave a smirk at this, waiting for her response.

“Ugh, Fitz,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

 

 

 

> +1

She was lying on the sofa, holding a hot water bottle to her stomach in the hopes to ease her period cramps.

“Jems?” Fitz asked, coming down the stairs. “Pegs is asleep, not sure for how long though, you know what she’s like.”

He took a seat beside his wife, and she moved so that her head was resting on his shoulder. “Thanks,” she whispered, the pain slightly subsiding.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “It’s okay.”

She moved herself closer to him, though that was not entirely possible and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

They remained like this for a while, enjoying the peace until Jemma’s eyes started to flutter shut, exhaustion finally taking its hold of her.

“Ready for bed?” he asked, placing another kiss on her forehead.

“Yeah,” she whispered, the answer claimed by a yawn. “Yeah.”

He stood first, and Jemma fell back on to the sofa. He held out one hand, and she took it, releasing her hold on the hot water bottle.

She allowed her hand to fit perfectly in his, and him to pull her to her feet.

Standing now, she allowed her head to rest once again on his shoulder and him to lead her up the stairs.

“Jems,” he began, a teasing tone in his voice.

“Yeah?”

“Your hands aren’t cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Creepy fact time: the day 3x18 aired, in school I had to shake hands as I was getting some certificate thing, and it was pointed out that I had cold hands... then _that scene_ happened and screaming ensured...  
>  Feel free to check out my Pinterest account under the same name and if you want to chat or request something, please do! Many thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
